Grasping At Moonlight
by WhirledPeace
Summary: Spirits brush in the dead of night, in the dead of nowhere. It leaves him cold and terrified, but he knew he would, could, never have it any other way. ZetsuXKonan, mainly one-sided, implied PeinxKonan. M for lemon-type thing. Drabble.


A/N: Wow, I wrote this in ten minutes. But I like the adjectives, and the thought. And Konan. :D I know her name means "little south", but in Hawaiian, it means "moonlight", which I find much more fitting. Anyway, I should stop blabbering and get to the point! Read and enjoy this little ZetKonan!

-WhirledPeace

* * *

Her hands were cold. He couldn't expect much more, Zetsu thought to himself bitterly. Those cold amber eyes stared into his very mind, right through the layers of bitter emotions he had built up over the years. The hand on his chest moved to pick a piece of lint off his collar, the eyes never moving. He felt the power behind the gesture, and remembered his place.  
"I have a favour to ask." The voice was part of the freezing air, part of the surrounding encompassing darkness.  
"I would die for you," Zetsu replied honestly. But he knew what she was asking for would be worse than death. It would be a torture of a different kind.  
"I have only one request, Zetsu-kun." The words mocked him, put him in his inferior place. "Don't resist." And he knew he wouldn't. He knew he couldn't. even if he was suicidal, he knew the rejection of this woman would keep him up for years, maybe even forever. But having already given his answer, he stood silent and still, waiting for the predator, lithe and silken, to make her move. And she did. A strip of paper bound itself fast around his wrists, behind his back, and another wove across his eyes. She then shoved him, hard. Zetsu stumbled and fell onto his back, breathing heavily in anticipation. The thought of what was to happen began to make Zetsu feel feverish and heated.  
There was a pressure on the crotch of his pants, before the cold, curt blade of a kunai ripped through the hem at the side. In an instant they were shed, leaving him in but his undergarments. The pressure never left his crotch, and he was beginning to come to life. A small snort from the woman made his face flush, and shame twist his gut. But he couldn't forget those cold hands, now holding him so delicately, and the pleasure they brought.  
"Say my name." Cold words, harsh against the fuzzy feeling that was taking over Zetsu's senses. Before he could comprehend what she had said, a hand slapped him hard across the face. "Say. My. Name."  
"Konan-sama," Zetsu breathed.  
"Again."  
"Konan-sama." Konan laughed, harshly, sardonically. There was a sudden rush, and Konan was pressed flush against Zetsu's heated, excited body. He felt everything: her pert nipples, ample breasts, tight, toned abdomen, toned, strong thighs, and that special, warm area between. He was fully erect at the feeling, gasping at the suddenness of her movements.  
"Zetsu, Zetus tell me you love me."  
"I love you, Konan-sama," Zetsu whispered, hoping it sounded like the lie she wanted.  
"Again, louder."  
"I love you, Konan-sama," Zetsu said, plainly to the black hole of the night. If she made him say it again, his voice might betray his intense feelings. But he had already spelt his doom the first time he uttered her sacred name.  
Her cold, paper body pulled away from his, and then slid back, once more. He let out a fragmented breath, trying to keep himself under control. It was direct and purposeful, with no feeling behind it. He didn't buck, but in the heat of things, he may have let a few moans escape.  
It seemed like an eternity and a nanosecond of bliss. Eventually Zetsu couldn't hold on, and let himself go. He made a small gasp and went completely rigid. Konan kept absolutely still, until she was absolutely sure he was finished, at which time she pulled away completely. The blindfold came off, as did the hand cuffs. Zetsu tentatively opened his eyes and sat up. Konan was as she was before: upright and fully clothed. Gingerly, Zetsu got to his feet and wrapped his Akatsuki coat about his shoulders, covering his shamefully naked body. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She showed him the only kindness she had in all their years: she nodded politely to him. And then she was gone, so surely it was as if it had all been a dream.  
Zetsu looked to the moon, which was her mocking smile. A tear rolled down his cheek. A tool. A pawn. A revenge on the lover she would inevitably return to. "Konan-sama," he choked. He was hurtling towards brutal torture even at this still, cold moment, the wrath of Leader-sama just an inevitable course. "Konan-sama!" But there was no one to hear, save the forest and the night.


End file.
